The present invention relates generally to mobile communications, and more particularly, to an apparatus for sensing the presence of a mobile telephone in its holder, e.g., during use in a moving vehicle, and optionally for delivering power to electronics within the holder.
Current mobile telephones, also commonly referred to as radiotelephones, cellular telephones, mobile stations, and personal communicators, typically include a connector port to permit the mobile phone to be temporarily hardwired to a base unit when the mobile phone is used in an automobile or other moving vehicle. The base unit forms part of a "car kit", which includes accessories such as a speakerphone, answering machine, data communications electronics, car-mounted antenna, etc. A mobile phone holder (or "cradle") is mounted to the dashboard, central glove compartment or pedestal mount. The holder retains the mobile phone when not in use or during speakerphone (hands-free) operation.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical car kit set-up. A mobile phone 10 is retainable within a central slot 17 of a plastic holder 16 mounted to the automobile's dashboard 12. Mobile phone 10 is electrically connected via plug 14 and cord 18 to a portable base unit 20, which is typically mounted to the central glove compartment of the vehicle. Base unit 20 is connected to the vehicle's +12V power supply which powers the base unit and recharges the mobile phone's battery via leads within cable 18. Base unit 20 is usually connected to a car-mounted antenna. Battery charger/eliminator 24 and speakerphone electronics 22 are typically built into the base unit. Speakerphone electronics 22 includes an audio pickup as well as amplification electronics for driving an external speaker. The audio pickup may be located external to base unit 20, such as in the sun visor, by means of another hard wire connection from the base unit. A manually operated switch on the base unit is usually provided to activate the speakerphone and allow hands-free phone operation.
A concern of ubiquitous cell phone use while driving is driver distraction and its impact on vehicle safety. While current car kit designs, such as those employing hands-free operation or voice-activation electronics capable of performing automatic dialing, are intended to curtail driver distraction, new designs are sought to provide further improvement in this area.
In addition, there is a need for mobile phone devices for moving vehicles with improved ergonomics to facilitate use and enhance enjoyment of these devices.